


Even Fairies Have Dreams

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I remember," Maleficent murmured, watching Aurora's reaction carefully. "My Queen," she added, casting her eyes down for a split second, a hint of submission. She wondered if that was what Aurora had in mind.</em>
</p><p>When Maleficent wakes up from a bad dream, Aurora offers to take her mind off it.</p><p>Inspired by all the talk about Dom!Aurora and sub!Maleficent I've seen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Fairies Have Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse told me I had Malora smut to write. Oh well. Who am I to argue.
> 
> Please read, enjoy and comment :)

Iron. Burning, painful iron wherever she looked. Spikes jutting out of the walls and ceiling, sharp iron rocks on the floor – even the air was filled with it.

She stumbled forward, trying to get away, but the pain was so intense that her legs threatened to give out under her. The disgusting stumps ached in her back, forever reminding her of the parts of her body that had been stolen from her.

Guards ran back and forth through the corridors, yelling and barking orders, staring at her with fear and hate.

And then _he_ was there, walking towards her with sure steps, the ground burning behind him. Creatures of all kinds were struck down, burned, mutilated and violated around him while she stood there, powerless.

_"Maleficent."_

His eyes were black, soulless and his grin was vicious, hungry for pain and destruction.

_"Maleficent!"_

He was so close that she could feel the heat from the iron, yet her legs wouldn't obey her; she was frozen to the spot.

"Maleficent!"

She opened her eyes, finding Aurora half-straddling her and cupping her cheeks, a fearful – no, _worried_ – expression on her face.

"You were tossing and turning and mumbling about iron," Aurora explained, stroking Maleficent's cheek with her thumb, her expression calming. "It was that nightmare again, wasn't it?"

"It was," she replied quietly.

"I wish you wouldn't have to endure it ever again," Aurora mumbled, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

A faint smile made its way onto Maleficent's blood red lips. Aurora's sweet and caring attitude towards her never ceased to amaze her. Most other humans and many fairies saw her as a villain, someone to be feared and avoided, but never Aurora.

"I wish you could be free of everything he did to you," Aurora continued, covering Maleficent's cheeks, nose, forehead and eyelids with feather light kisses.

Maleficent hummed and let her body relax, enjoying Aurora's sweet touch. When Aurora's mouth went lower and lower, fingers fiddling with her robe, Maleficent put her own hand over Aurora's.

"What are you doing, beastie? It is the dead of night; you must be tired."

Aurora bit her lip, eyes flitting to Maleficent's chest and then back to her eyes. "Helping you forget the bad dream?"

One of Maleficent's eyebrows lifted almost imperceptibly.

"Maybe I'm not doing this _entirely_ for your sake." Her eyes glittered with mischief, roaming over the fairy's body. "Maybe I like seeing you on your back."

"Do you now, _beastie_." It was said with a hint of a sneer, a good-natured taunt.

"I'll have you know," Aurora said, pulling her leg fully over Maleficent's hips and straddling her, "that I am your Queen." She leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of Maleficent's horned head, tilting her head down to whisper in her ear, "you'd do best to remember that."

 _Oh,_ was all Maleficent could think, her wings twitching slightly in anticipation and her brows going up a bit. She didn't bow to anyone, nor did she lie on her back for anyone, but Aurora wasn't just anyone. She wasn't a young, carefree girl, frolicking in the Moors anymore. Instead, she had become a strong queen, ruling the land with a firm but caring hand.

Bowing to her was... oddly appealing.

"I remember," Maleficent murmured, watching Aurora's reaction carefully. "My Queen," she added, casting her eyes down for a split second, a hint of submission. She wondered if that was what Aurora had in mind.

A grin spread across Aurora's lips just before she surged downwards, capturing Maleficent's plump lips in a deep, demanding kiss. Maleficent parted her lips, letting Aurora's tongue claim every inch of her mouth. The act only spurred the Queen on, her fingers making short work of Maleficent's robe as she greedily devoured her mouth.

Greed. Maleficent had always hated the human's greed, but this night was different. _Aurora_ was different. She loved how needy Aurora was, how much Aurora needed _her_ , needed to claim and conquer every part of her. She would gladly let her, over and over again, however she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"Spread your wings for me," Aurora told her, her voice hoarser than usual.

Spirits, how did she make it sound so deliciously _dirty_.

Her wings unfolded almost on their own accord, spreading out and stretching before curling up a bit. She wanted to embrace her beastie with them, but wasn't sure if Aurora would allow her. Settling for second best, she pulled her hands up to rest on Aurora's thighs, enjoying the little noise of pleasure it elicited.

"You're always so controlled, Maleficent." Aurora parted the robe beneath her, exposing the naked skin to the chilly night air. "Always in control, always deciding what to do, when to do it..." Her voice trailed off as her lips found Maleficent's pointed ear, licking and nibbling and sucking on it until Maleficent's fingers curled in silent plea around her thighs. "I've always wanted to see you lose control," she admitted, a hand coming up on Maleficent's chest to pinch her stiff nipple. "I want to see you come undone," she whispered and sucked hard at the pulse-point on Maleficent's long, slender neck.

Maleficent, usually so put together, was indeed coming apart. She let out a needy little mewl, brows knit together from Aurora's merciless, delicious attacks.

"Anything for you, My Queen," she managed to get out between whimpers and Aurora stopped, pulling back to look at her with wide eyes, dark with lust. "Anything," she repeated and reached up to cup her Queen's cheek, running a thumb over her dark and swollen lip.

With something between a moan and a growl, Aurora captured Maleficent's lips again and pulled her hand down to curl it possessively around her fairy's hip.

It was the energy, the incessant need to hurry and do and make instead of simply _being_ that usually made Maleficent unable to stand the company of humans for very long. Except Aurora, of course. Her energy, eagerness and greed was something Maleficent longed for, especially during heated nights like this when Aurora seemed determined to turn her insane with need.

Aurora's hand and lips were everywhere, pulling sounds and noises out of Maleficent that she had never dreamed that she would make. If she could just–

 _Oh,_ Maleficent thought, unable to stop a husky moan when Aurora finally cupped her dripping sex. Her relief soon turned into frustration though, since Aurora didn't seem to be in any hurry to do anything more than feel how wet Maleficent's had become.

It was embarrassing how easily the little beastie could tear her apart, Maleficent thought, arching her back, trying to pull her closer.

"You look a little uncomfortable," Aurora teased with a smug grin. "Is there anything you want?" Her fingers hadn't left Maleficent's sex, still moving slowly through the wetness, anywhere but where they were needed.

"There is something I _need_ ," Maleficent snapped, licking her dry lips, "and you know exactly what it is." The little beastie had the nerve to toy with her when she was this close.

Aurora hummed, sitting back on her haunches. It was obvious that she loved the power she had over Maleficent.

"That is no way to speak to your monarch, Protector," Aurora said, tilting her chin up just a bit. "Do you need to be reminded of who you serve?" To emphasize her point, she shoved two fingers all the way inside Maleficent.

Maleficent cried out, her wings stretching out as her arms flew to the ground, grasping for something to hold onto. Her body was covered in sweat, her muscles were sore and _spirits_ how she wanted to force the girl to put those fingers back where they belonged, but somehow the thought of not being able to – no, not being _allowed_ to – set her body on fire with arousal even more.

"Well?" Aurora asked, leaning forward with that same smug, superior grin that was incredibly arousing and incredibly frustrating at the same time.

A twist of Aurora's fingers and Maleficent was writhing underneath her again, her pride and her need warring. It was so alien, so _wrong_. She had never bowed to anyone – quite the opposite, actually – and now this girl wanted her to submit, to _serve_ her. She was a fairy, ruled by no one, and yet the thought of submitting sent jolts of pure heat down between her legs.

"I see," Aurora said, an airy tone to her voice, "I suppose I'll find something better to occupy my time with then," and she pulled out her fingers.

 _She wouldn't dare,_ was Maleficent's first thought.

"Wait," she croaked, instinctively curling her wings around the back of Aurora to stop her from leaving.

Aurora tilted her head slightly and watched her with mild interest.

"I..." Maleficent swallowed hard. "I need you, My Queen."

"Oh?" Aurora replied, turning her eyes to the two fingers still wet from Maleficent's arousal.

"I need you to..." Her voice died out as she watched Aurora lick her fingers, cautiously at first and then lapping at them gingerly. They hadn't done anything like that before, tasting each other. So wonderfully decadent. "I need you to take me, My Queen," she continued, growing more desperate by the minute without Aurora's talented hands on her. "I want you inside me. Make me yours."

Aurora's mouth had fallen half-open in awe when Maleficent quieted, but she quickly recovered, her face splitting into a wide smile.

"Oh, Maleficent," she breathed, guiding her hand back inside that welcoming, wet heat. "You're already mine, Maleficent," she murmured and placed a loving kiss on her lover's lips. "All mine."

Her hand began a steady rhythm between Maleficent's legs as she locked her lips around a stiff nipple, licking and sucking. It didn't take long for Maleficent's tired body to be pushed over the edge.

"Aurora!" Maleficent gasped, her body arching up off the ground and her wings shuddering. Pleasure tore through her body, reaching every part of her body, every inch of her skin. She panted, babbling her lover's name and clawed at the ground, the sensations overwhelming her. At last, the shocks slowed down and darkness enveloped her.

When Maleficent came to, she was curled protectively around Aurora – both naked, she noted with a lazy smile, Aurora had taken off her dress. Her wings was folded around them both, covering them from the chilly air. She hummed, enjoying the warm feeling in her body and nuzzled Auroras neck.

"I enjoyed that," she murmured hoarsely.

"I noticed," Aurora replied with a chuckle, turning around in her arms so they faced each other.

"Do you want me to–"

"You're tired," Aurora interrupted with a gentle smile. "We can continue when you've taken a nap."

Maleficent huffed. "I don't take naps."

Giggling, Aurora kissed the fairy on her nose. "If you say so, my dear Protector." After a few moments, she bit her lip, looking more vulnerable than she had looked the whole night. "I wasn't sure you'd like... you know." She made a face, unsure of how to put it.

"You wasn't sure I'd want to give up my control?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It was... unusual. But I did enjoy it."

"You've never given that up for anyone before, have you?" Her eyes were so earnest and full of wonder Maleficent couldn't help but chuckle.

She pulled the smaller woman closer and kissed her forehead, letting her lips linger. "Only for you, beastie. Only for you."


End file.
